Gohan Goes to High school, Videl Gets Kidnapped
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: Gohan still blames himself for his fathers death, but then Gohan finds away to get past it, How? Then Videl gets kidnapped. What will happen If Videl comes back with Gohan? Vegeta watch out! Videl is not longer the weakling you accused her of. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

"Gohan, come here a moment." Chi-Chi called her son. Gohan soon entered the room, followed closely by Goten who held a small teddy bear.  
  
"Ya mom?" Gohan asked as he entered the room.  
  
"What would you say if I told you, you were going to start high school soon?"  
  
"I'd say you were insane." Gohan replied in all honesty.  
  
His mother fault faced and then got back to her feet.  
  
"Gohan I'm not insane. You're going to High School because I can't stand you moping about. You didn't kill your father, Cell did, not go take these entrance exams and you'd better pass them. It should be a review for you." His mother said. Gohan sighed, knowing he was not going to get out of it this time. He didn't really care. He was only really simi happy around Goten and when he was fighting Vegeta to get out his anger about Cell and his father. I'd be seven years next month. And now he had to start High school. "Turn around ma, let me use your back a moment, Goten and I are going to train in a few seconds." Which is all it took for him to complete the long test. "Here, see ya." Goten bounded into the room and Gohan's frown turned to a smile. He only seemed to smile real smiles around Goten. Other wise it was a smirk or not even that. He mostly wore a frown. So when Goten was around, Chi-Chi was a bit happy because Gohan would smile around him. Gohan looked so much better with a smile. But it usually would leave his face when Goten left the room. So they spent as much time as possible together.  
  
But there was one time when he wouldn't smile, speek, or do anything but stare at a wall or something or another. They could barely get him to eat, and that was during May 13th, when Goku had died. Gohan still blamed himself for it, no matter how much Krillen and the others told him that it wasn't his fault. Chi-Chi spotted the boys outside. Gohan was levitating Goten around with him mind and Goten was laughing. Goten couldn't fly yet, but Gohan was going to teach him one day, she knew, and she would just have to live with it. Chi-Chi found it weird when Gohan had started to spend so much time to himself, he developed a mental power unto himself. Piccolo came once in a while to teach Gohan how to manipulate the power and Gohan accepted his former teacher, once again as his teacher and mentor. Chi-Chi sighed, then went into the kitchen to make lunch . . ..  
  
  
  
Gohan grinned as Goten held his arms out like a bird and flew around. He even gave a light chuckle as he made Goten fly really high then drop stright to the ground, catching him with his mind before he hit and making him soar up once more. Piccolo watched from a distance. If it hadn't been Goten Piccolo was sure that Gohan would have done the unthinkable and kill himself. Piccolo was just glad that Gohan was now okay, at least for now, his wounds were slowly healing, he knew, but not fast enough for Piccolo's liking.  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo said, coming out of the shadows. Goten dropped lightly to the ground as Gohan turned to Piccolo. Gohan's smile faltered a bit but then he gave a genuine smile to Piccolo, which shocked Piccolo. He hadn't seen that in years.  
  
"Hiya Piccolo, what am I learning today?" he asked in a pleasant tone.  
  
"Gohan is there something wrong?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Gohan looked confused.  
  
"I'm just trying." Was all he said. Piccolo nodded, knowing what he was talking about, but not talking about it in front of Goten.  
  
"Mind erasing." Piccolo said, nodding to Goten.  
  
"Goten?" Gohan asked confused.  
  
"Test subject," Piccolo said with a half smile.  
  
"YAY I GET TO HELP!" Goten screamed, making both Piccolo and Gohan winch.  
  
After a few hours of work, Gohan finally made Goten forget the phrase; "Vegeta is a wimp with pink hair and is a girl."  
  
"What was I supposed to do again?" Goten asked.  
  
"I think you went a little to hard on the kid, ease up next time Gohan." Piccolo said, Gohan nodded.  
  
"I start school tomorrow, so I won't be here." Gohan mumbled to Piccolo as Goten ran off, shouting Flying Nimbus. He was going to see Trunks.  
  
"Is that wise Gohan? So close to that time?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"No, it's not wise, but I have no choice with mom." Gohan replied with the sigh.  
  
"You might want to gather as many sensu beans as you can and I might need help erasing minds." Gohan said a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Try not to blow anyone up. We've saved the dragon balls in case of an emergency." Piccolo spoke with caution. Gohan knew what he meant, when his father changed his mind and came back from the dead. Gohan nodded anyway and headed inside.  
  
"Bye Piccolo . . .. And Piccolo, thanks." Gohan turned to face Piccolo before heading inside.  
  
"No problem Gohan." Piccolo said, knowing his sensitive hearing heard him.  
  
Gohan growled, he was no in a happy mood. His alarm clock had been saiya- jin proofed by the same metal that covered the gravity room's door. As much as Gohan blasted the thing he couldn't get it to shut off until he unplugged it. He couldn't even get the batteries out without a special key. Gohan grumbled and hit the snooze button and got up. He did some stretches and got dressed in some school cloths his mother had picked out for him. In his bag he packed a training Gi and a small bag full of sensu beans Corren had taught him how to make, because he was going to go to Vegeta's to fight after school. He knew he would need the stress relief and Vegeta would get another chance to beat him, but that never happened but once or twice when Gohan had been really distracted and wasn't paying attention, then it wasn't really a battle.  
  
Gohan inhaled his breakfast then waved goodbye, Goten, thankfully, was in bed still, and Gohan didn't have to smile. He grabbed the entrance forms and walked out side. He just didn't feel smiling at the moment. He stepped outside.  
  
"FLYING NIMBUS!" Gohan yelled to the sky. Gohan jumped on the cloud and the cloud took off. "Orange star high school." Gohan said to the cloud, masking both the cloud and himself with his mind. They were just a white cloud being blown by a strong wind. That's all anyone saw if they could see them at all that is.  
  
Gohan soon arrived at the school, stepping off the cloud, Gohan waved goodbye and unhappily walked over to the door that lead into the school, Gohan not seeing the lock on the door, just turned it and pulled it open. Walking down the stairs and he stepped out onto the sixth floor.  
  
Looking down he saw a drop that was six stories. Quickly he jumped over, not bothering with the stairs and did a flip as he landed, breaking his fall, as if he needed to do that. He walked into the office that was near by and looked at the lady there. He handed her his entrance exams without a word and ignored her boring chatter and waited while his Scan Tron and didn't pay any attention when she exclaimed about his perfect score. 'Lady I coulda told you that.' Gohan thought darkly.  
  
"Yes, that's all very well but can I go to class now?" he asked with a frown. The lady nodded and quickly made up his classes.  
  
"Here you go, come again." she said, as if he were some child. He scrowled as her, giving her a 'Vegeta glare' and headed toward his new class. He knocked on the door and waited for the Senshi to answer it. When he did he was surprised to see Gohan there. "I got sent here against my will." Gohan said, handing him his class list. The teacher laughed, thinking it was a joke, but Gohan wasn't joking. He'd already started erasing minds of those who'd seen him fall, the six flights of stairs; his day could not get any worse then just being here.  
  
"Please come in and say something about yourself." The Senshi said. Gohan just scrowled. He so did not want to be here.  
  
"Nothin to tell, can I take my seat now?" Gohan asked quietly so only the Senshi could hear.  
  
"Come now Gohan, I know you passed the entrance exam with a perfect score, so you must be really smart."  
  
Gohan just growled low in his throat and said just loud enough for the people at the top of the risers to hear, "I like martial arts. I plan to fight in this years World's Martial Arts Tournament. I study cause mom won't let me do anything else but train occasionally. That's all." He growled the last two words at the Senshi and he finally got the idea and pointed to a seat next too two blondes and a black haired girl. He took his seat quickly and as the Senshi began his lesson in math, some thing he had learned when he was four. He pulled out a math book in Greek and began doing the same lesson but in a different language. The whole point was to learn Greek, not their math. He ignored the insistent tapping on his shoulder to get his attention from the blonde female next to him, and the punch from the male one, and continued to do his work, unfazed. The day went by pretty quickly. Lunch was a short shock for him because when he opened his capsule his mother had packed all he found was two small peas. He was aghast until he picked them up and felt them weigh like a ton each. He thanked Bulma silently and ate the peas, suddenly full.  
  
The last class of the day was right after his lunch; it was P.E, just great, he would really have to down play his Kai in order to make sure no one got hurt. He was forced to wear sweat pants and a shirt that showed off his arms. They were playing baseball. He had never played so he had to ask the senshi how to play. "You've never heard of Baseball before? Or the greatest player of all Yamcha?"  
  
"Yamcha?" Gohan asked, the name rang a bell.  
  
"Never mind, just swing the bat and hit the ball." The Senshi handed him a helmet and he decided that if he was going to hit the ball he would hit it lightly. The Pitcher grinned,  
  
"Come on weakling, let's see what you got." He said.  
  
'Weakling am I?' Gohan's anger sparked and his Kai rose a bit. He suddenly grinned and focused on finding a Kai.  
  
"Ready." Gohan called, but the pitcher had already thrown the ball. Gohan swung the bat with little force and sent the ball sky rocketing. He dropped the bat and walked the bases, much like he had seen everyone else do before he went. Everyone was in shock as they watched the ball fly through the air. Gohan just shrugged and headed for the boys locker room to get changed, gym was boring and he could do something useful, like beat the shit outta Vegeta for fun . . ..  
  
  
  
In the 439-mountain area Goten was chasing the Nimbus when a ball crashed into the house, breaking a window. Curious, he went to investigate. His mother was shouting about broken glass, all over the place when he felt Gohan's Kai surrounded the ball.  
  
"IT'S FROM Gohan MOM!" Goten shouted, picking up his new toy and went off to play leaving his mother's shocked face behind him as he went. . ..  
  
  
  
Gohan grinned as he felt Goten's Kai spike, letting him know he'd gotten the ball. Gohan spiked it back letting him know he understood him. He headed for Vegeta's, leaving the school half an hour early. He walked along the streets and then noticed that he didn't know where Capsule Corp. was! He'd only been there when his father had done Instant Transmission. He didn't really know the way. After an hour or so of aimless walking, he ran into someone. "Sorry," he grumbled, not looking up from the ground.  
  
"SON GOHAN!" The voice yelled. He finally looked up into the face of Satan Videl.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"How in the world did you hit that ball that far?"  
  
He then remembered that Yamcha played baseball. He'd tried to teach Gohan, but Gohan never got it. "Tips from a friend?" he suggested. It wasn't really a lie, but it was close enough.  
  
"Who? I wanna know!" Videl asked.  
  
"Kakkarott's brat get in here now!" Vegeta yelled from the doorway.  
  
Gohan looked up to see Vegeta and didn't answer Videl, he said, "Hey Vegeta." Vegeta was taken aback by Gohan's tone of voice, which was excited, and happy?  
  
"Let's spar," Vegeta spied Videl. "You can talk to your new mate later, lets go." Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged him inside.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Videl, and what the heck do you mean shes my mate! I'm too young to have a mate!" Gohan complained . . ..  
  
The month passed and Gohan opened up to Videl, Erasa, and yes, even Sharpener. But when May rolled around, Gohan completely closed up.  
  
"Hey Gohan, wanna eat lunch with us?" Videl asked, but Gohan didn't hear her. He was walking aimlessly, he hadn't eaten much in the last few days and he would barely speek to anyone. He wouldn't even smile for Goten. He tried ohh he tried, but failed. He wouldn't even fight Vegeta because he was so depressed. And then He came to the school. It started on 'Hercule Satan Day', the day he had killed his father. The school was called down for and assembly. Several people were called down just for fun, famous people, like Yamcha and Bulma. A few people he didn't know and when Yamcha walked out, Gohan was a bit heartened at this. An old friend. Gohan sat at the top of the bleachers and spiked his Kai. Yamcha broke of in mind word, looking around to where he felt the Kai. He was shocked to see Gohan sitting there. Forgetting about the teacher he was talking to, she huffed and walked off, he waved his hand to Gohan and called out,  
  
"Hey Gohan, come down here, we need to talk." Gohan gave a faint smile, but you couldn't really see it, as he stood up, much to the shock of everyone there.  
  
"Hey Yamcha, hows your sparing coming around, you have a weaker Kai then before." Gohan mumbled, but everyone was silent as the too walked a ways off, Videl deciding to follow.  
  
"How ya holdin up Gohan?" Yamcha asked with concern. "You really shouldn't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault that he died. It was Cells." At Cell's name Videl's interest sparked up more.  
  
"It was my fault. If only I had done as he said he wouldn't have died and he would still be here telling mom I'm too smart to go to this hell hole!" Gohan growled, hitting the wall, causing it to slightly dent, Videl didn't notice it because she couldn't see the two; she was hiding behind a trashcan.  
  
"It's not your fault. I just wish that pompous ass hadn't taken the credit for your work. It's not fair to you, I mean you were the one who . . .."  
  
"I know that, it helps though, knowing that I could beat the shit outta that bastard any day I want to."  
  
"Hey Yamcha, Gohan, I didn't know you started school here." Bulma walked up to Yamcha and Gohan, Vegeta following behind with Trunks.  
  
"Hey Bulma, Vegeta, wow Trunks you've grown up." Yamcha said.  
  
"Hey Gohan, how ya holdin out?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Like I wanna beat the shit outta something." Gohan mumbled, not caring about the look Bulma sent his way.  
  
"Gravity room anytime any place." Vegeta said.  
  
"Nah, Trunks might be a better spar" This made Vegeta so angry that Gohan had to laugh. This shocked everyone, but they soon broke into laughter too. Vegeta decided to ignore this sense it was that day and suffered. "I was just kidding Vegeta, I'll be there after school. Jeez its been forever sense I laughed like that." Gohan said. Trunks gave Gohan a hug and asked Bulma,  
  
"Mom can I sit with Gohan!" The hyper seven-year-old asked.  
  
"Sure, just behave, you know the deal." Bulma warned and Trunks shouted YAY and pounced on Gohan's shoulders, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Guess you guys better get to the presentation, see you guys after, if I can ever get past that crowd, I might decide to let body start flying." Gohan said as he walked off, leaving very worried friends behind her.  
  
"Gohan can we really spar after school?"  
  
"Sure Trunks, just go easy on me, I haven't done it in a little while, a month or more I think."  
  
"Okay, I promise I won't go super on you." Trunks promised.  
  
"Hey isn't that mom and Goten?" Gohan asked, stopping in his tracks and heading that way. Videl was following, getting more curious over him. Vegeta noticed this and spiked his Kai, everyone looked at him and he nodded to the bleachers where Videl was hiding, Videl missed this, and Gohan nodded.  
  
"Hiya mom, what are you doing here."  
  
"I'm here to give that MAN a piece of my mind, and to see Yamcha and Bulma. Can you watch Goten for a while?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Sure mom, but don't embarrass me please, I'm running a bit low and sensu beans." His mother nodded, knowing what he meant by that.  
  
"Gohan can I ride on your shoulders too!?" Goten asked. Gohan nodded and sat on Gohan's other shoulder.  
  
"So Goten, how was your morning?" Gohan asked as he made his way to his seat. Videl suddenly appeared a few seconds later.  
  
"Nothing, hey Gohan, I meant to ask you, to you hit this all the way home a few months ago?" Goten held up the baseball. Videl's eyes bugged, It was the same baseball that Gohan had hit in his first P.E class.  
  
"It was only a month Goten, and ya I did. Glad ya got it, just hope mom forgets about the broken window. I remember when I got home I got the frying pan to the head, twice, and then I had to fix the window." Trunks burst out laughing and Videl was staring unbelieving.  
  
"Gohan how do you know the Briefs and Yamcha?" She asked.  
  
"Old family friends, ever sense my dad was little." At the mention of his father, Gohan stopped smiling and didn't talk much. For the next few minuets the presentation went on with Yamcha, who was trying to ignore the spiking Kai's of Goten and Trunks. Several glares later Bulma walked up and Yamcha joined Gohan on the bleachers. "You two had better stop that or I'll tell Bulma and Vegeta just who blew up the G Room yesterday." Goten and Trunks went white and climbed down off Gohan's shoulders and squeezed themselves in between Gohan and Videl. Actually Goten sat on Gohan's lap as he talked with Yamcha. Vegeta was down there glaring at everybody and then Chi-Chi joined Gohan and the others.  
  
"Hello Gohan, your going to have to leave school a bit early today, right after this presentation of that . . .. that"  
  
"Mom I would like you to meet SATAN Videl." Gohan put and emphasis on her last name and his mother shut up, well almost, she was still grumbling about credit stealers and how her baby deserved to beat the crap out of the bastard.  
  
Gohan held a blank face as Videl looked at everyone confusedly. Then the lights went out and two spotlights turned on. Someone suddenly dripped in from the sky, "Hi Piccolo. Nice cloak and entrance, I don't think anyone saw you." Gohan said not even looking you as Hercule Satan suddenly appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yamcha asked. Piccolo ignored him as usual,  
  
'Are you alright Gohan?' Piccolo asked him mentally.  
  
'Ya, I think I'm moving on, I'm not really sure. I laughed at Vegeta a little while ago. No the smartest thing in the world but I guess it's a start . . ..' His mental voice abruptly stopped as Hercule Satan pointed at him. Gohan looked confused, he had not been paying attention.  
  
"Come on kid, I don't have all day." Hercule shouted, "Get your scrawny weak self down here now or are you afraid of the GREAT HERCULE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD?"  
  
Gohan's anger shot through the roof and he almost went Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Sure a fight, no problem, but you'll soon find out that hes not as weak as he looks." Piccolo suddenly said. "As his teacher in Martial Arts, You challenge me and my student. Gohan, this might be a good time for you to teach Goten a thing or two about fighting stances, The buffoon down there might learn how to protect himself."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help it he roared with laughter.  
  
"I never thought you had it in you Namak." He said, roaring with laughter. Gohan even grinned.  
  
"Okay, come on Goten, you too Trunks, but you do know Piccolo, were gonna have one monster of a headache trying to erase everyone memories."  
  
"I know, but this time you can beat the snot outta the man who too the credit for your win against Cell."  
  
Hercule went white and everyone else gasped.  
  
"Ah, I don't really care about that. I care more about my father who died in that battle because of me. This is like trying to clear my own name I guess. Can I have that bag of sensu's please?" He asked. Piccolo handed him the bag and turned to Vegeta and Yamcha.  
  
"Could you too make sure no one leaves, were gonna erase everyone's memories when were done." Piccolo asked the too.  
  
"Okay," Yamcha said.  
  
"Finally, Kakkarotts brat fights back for his honor this should be good." Vegeta agreed.  
  
There were outraged answers from the crowed but then Gohan jumped into the air, Trunks and Goten next to him, Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, and Piccolo all jumped behind them. For once Bulma wasn't scared to do something like that and even landed with perfect grace. Gohan, Goten and Trunks landed in the makeshift ring. The fight would begin soon . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ohh a cliffhanger, I'm am innocent of this crime. ::has a halo over her head and devil horns right under it.:: anyway I'm doing the next chapter so keep your horses on. What will Gohan do to Hercule? Why is he bringing Goten and Trunks into this? Will Gohan ever get past his father's death? Read and find out!  
  
Ohh ya I wanted to let the people know those who have read Goten Runs Away by Tabi Chan, I'm really sorry for leaving out chapter 2 I'm new at loading this stuff and the web and all, so please forgive me. Tabi Chan  
  
Piccolo: I really don't like that cloak, it covers too much and is confining.  
  
Gohan: YAHH I finally get to kick Hercule's ASS!  
  
Goten: whats an ass?  
  
Gohan: ::Sweat drop:: nothing Goten, forget I said anything.  
  
Chi-Chi: ::Swings Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © at Gohan's head.::  
  
Gohan:: ::BANG!:: OW FINE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
Vegeta: Weakling  
  
Bulma: ::Grins evilly at Vegeta holding her own Frying Pan.::  
  
Vegeta: Woman . . ..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya peoples! Thanks a lot for all the reviews! I just posted this story and I don't get many reviews for um, I'm glad you like it! Just wait and see what happens! Tabi Chan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan grinned suddenly as his friends landed behind him. Piccolo threw the cloak off and threw a Kai blast at the door, melting them closed. Vegeta and Yamcha waited near the only two doors in the gym and calmly leaned against the door.  
  
"This had better be a good lesson boy, I don't want to have to un-teach something you teach my brat." Vegeta warned.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta" Gohan said calmly.  
  
Gohan looked to the two boys and nodded to them, all three dropped into fighting stances.  
  
"Your those guys from the Cell games!" Hercule shouted.  
  
"Hey, he's proven he has more then one brain cell in his head, shocking huh mum?" Asked Goten.  
  
"Very," said Chi-Chi, whom grinned at Bulma. They were both holding their Almighty Frying Pan's of Doom © in their hands looking at the slightly panicking crowd. Videl was speechless, then she came to her senses, she jumped down from the bleachers and landed near the outside of the ring.  
  
"Hey Brat number one, I don't know how that pompous asses daughter can be that strong when he is so weak." Vegeta said, Gohan just ignored him.  
  
"Well Hercule, its time to fight." Gohan said, Hercule dropped into his fighting stance. Gohan suddenly stood up stright.  
  
"Trunks, name the things wrong with Hercule's fighting stance."  
  
"Hes open on all sides, and can be easily taken down, even if hes a weak human." Trunks said with a Vegeta like smirk.  
  
"My dads not weak! He defeated Cell!" Videl yelled.  
  
"I hate to break it to you little girl, but Gohan beat Cell, your father just claimed the credit for it!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Vegeta shut up, I'm in the middle of a lesson. Goten in a minuet please demonstrate just how Hercule is open." Vegeta grunted as Gohan started to enter Hercule's mind.  
  
'Ohh what am I gonna do? I know, I'll just talk them off!' Hercule thought to himself.  
  
'Won't work.' Gohan said in his head. Gohan made Hercule jump around like a chicken for a few moments then let him hit himself a few times. (A/N I know Gohan's a bit evil at the moment, hes uh, how to say this, slightly insane at the moment, don't worry he gets better) Gohan made Hercule jump high in the air, then he levitated him a few feet off the ground and spun him around, then dropped him back on the ground in his 'Fighting Stance'. "K Goten, go have some fun." Gohan said, "Then I get my own."  
  
Goten rushed forward, "Trunks you can go too." Gohan said, Trunks ran right after him. Trunks hit Hercule in the stomach, Goten hit him in the shin, breaking it. Trunks hit Hercule 'lightly' in the face and Goten hit him 'lightly' in the chest. With both taps from the two, Evil Demi-Saiya-jins, Hercule went flying into the wall only to run into Vegeta's fist.  
  
"I'm not running after him if he escapes, a fair warning brats."  
  
"Piccolo give him a sense bean please." Gohan asked kindly. Videl was utterly and completely in shock, she couldn't believe that two little kids just took out her father, the one who supposedly took out Cell. She was starting to believe that Gohan really did do as the short man did. All of a sudden Gohan stiffened and his eyes went wide . . ..  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
  
'Gohan stop it right now! Your not like this!' The voice that sounded so much like his father said in his head. Gohan shuddered and hit his knees.  
  
"Father?" Gohan whispered, every Saiya-jin hearing his whispered word.  
  
'Yes Gohan its me. Stop what you're doing now, you're not yourself. You're letting your anger cloud your mind from right and wrong, and this is wrong. Stop now.'  
  
"Father?" he asked again, he couldn't believe it.  
  
'Gohan its not your fault that I died, I died of my own free will, to save the Earth. It's not your fault.'  
  
"But it is, if it hadn't been for me, if I hadn't destroyed Cell like you said, you wouldn't be dead now!" Gohan said hoarsely.  
  
'No that's not true. You did what your heart said, you tried to do find the good in Cell, but there wasn't any. You should never stop looking for the good in people, I believe in you . . .. have to go . . ..goodbye my son . . ..love everybody . . .." Goku's voice broke up and faded from Gohan's mind. Gohan suddenly returned to himself, through and through. (A/n no longer evil.) He started to erase people's minds.  
  
"Piccolo," Gohan asked, Piccolo helped Gohan erase people's minds, but Gohan was already half way through. Vegeta grumbled and broke down the doors. Gohan was planting in people's minds that Hercule had broken them down in his fight against a beaten up Gohan. Gohan was a bit weak from the mental strain when he came to Videl's mind, he didn't erase it all the way, and Piccolo had to finish the job for him.  
  
"Vegeta?" Gohan asked, Vegeta just nodded and walked over to Gohan while everybody was still out. Vegeta beat the shit outta Gohan and Gohan didn't fight back, he had to make it believable, so he just stood there.  
  
"Happy boy?" Vegeta asked, as Gohan wobbled on his two feet.  
  
"Ya, wake him up." Gohan ordered, not wanting to go through this because it was a major blow to his pride, but he had too. He flew at the wall, making a dent and sat on the floor under it. "You guys better disappear quickly." Gohan said, before closing his eyes. Piccolo nodded and Vegeta, Bulma, Chi- chi, Trunks and Goten left. Piccolo walked over, picked up his cloak and gave Gohan a bag the bag of sensu beans. He bunched his cloak up under Gohan's head and dragged a Videl over to lie next to him.  
  
"Make it look like she was helping you." Piccolo grunted before flying away.  
  
It was a good half-hour before anyone started waking up. The first was Hercule, then Videl, then everyone else. Gohan just lay there on the floor, acting hurt, which he was. "GOHAN!" Videl screamed come to her senses. He wished she hadn't done that, her voice made him winch. She mistook the winch for one of pain and quickly checked him over. To his great surprise, she started screaming at her father and woke everyone else up from there memory wiping slumber.  
  
"DAD HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW YOU'RE A LOT STRONGER THEN EVERYONE HERE! HES JUST A TEENAGER! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO HURT HIM LIKE THAT? JEEZ DAD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!" She was screaming right next to his ear, and he finally closed his eyes. Vegeta had done a good job; he'd broken many bones. Several ribs, his arm, actually he did that from flying to the wall, and his leg was broken took. He would probably need a neck brace for a while. "Don't just stand there someone call 911!" Videl yelled,  
  
Gohan finally couldn't take it anymore gripping the bag sensu beans in a death grip, he let his body pass out . . ..  
  
Gohan groaned and opened his eyes. "Damn Vegeta, didn't have to hit me so hard." Gohan mumbled incoherently to human ears, unfortunately for Gohan it wasn't human's in the room, just a bunch of Saiya-jins. Gohan momentarily for got what had happened and then it all came rushing back. He felt for a Kai and found Vegeta standing in the corner, scrowling.  
  
"You asked me, not anyone else, so don't even start complaining about it. That human girl had been here several times. Is she going to be your mate?" he asked, Trunks and Goten's curiosity sparked up and they asked as one,  
  
"Whats a mate?"  
  
"Someone you spend the rest of your life with. They spawn Hellions like yourselves." Vegeta answered.  
  
"COOL" They yelled.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta winched. "Stop that yelling boy. Piccolo says you have to stay here a while so it looks real, until Bulma can get you out of this hell hole." Vegeta said, "Let's go," he called to the two boys.  
  
"By Gohan" they coursed like twins and left with Vegeta. Gohan groaned again and felt the bag of sensu beans in his hand. He looked longingly at them before shoving them in his book-bag, which was in the chair next to him. He growled when he couldn't reach it and finally used his mental powers to open the bag and float the beans in it. When he was done, he closed his eyes. The door opened again.  
  
"Gohan?" the voice asked hesitantly. Videl? The thought to himself. What is she doing here?  
  
He opened his eyes in the dim room. "Hello?" he asked, as if he was unsure of who was there, he had to make it believe he was hurt really bad, which he wasn't because he could still feel his arms and legs. Vegeta told him once that if you could still feel your arms and legs, then you could still train and didn't need healing in a regeneration chamber. Gohan groaned inwardly.  
  
"Its me Videl, I came to see how you were." She entered the room and pulled up the chair, tossing his bag to the floor.  
  
"Did you bring my homework, I think I'm behind in Trigonometry." He mumbled absently, really not paying attention to what he was saying, when he realized his words, he regretted them quickly.  
  
"Trigonometry?" Videl said, a little too loudly.  
  
"Huh? Videl? What are you doing here?" he turned his around, trying to look confused, which was easy seeing as he was always in that start at one time or another. "Where am I? What happened?" he tried sitting up but Videl forced him down.  
  
"You in the hospital, My dad beat you up, but don't worry I yelled at him for it. It was supposed to be a friendly match but he took it too far I guess. I'll make sure to yell at him again if you want?"  
  
"Nah, I just wanna get outta here." he mumbled a bit weakly, a headache was forming, it musta been hiding from all the mental strain. He thought darkly to himself.  
  
"But Gohan you can't! There's no way you could stay at home and heal! You have to stay here." Videl said, unbelieving.  
  
"Well you don't know my mom . . .. MOM! What are you doing here?" Gohan said loudly, really trying to sit up now.  
  
"Gohan lay down now! And your right Dear, Videl you don't know me. I take good care of my boys and I won't let him do anything. That means training and your behind in Trigonometry, you missed a whole chapter!" Chi-Chi said, Videl sweat dropped. "No training for a month until you finished that chapter." She ordered.  
  
"Ya ma'am. Hey mom, I talked to dad." Gohan said slowly.  
  
"My Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, her eyes filling. "Videl could you leave us a minuet please." Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Uh sure. See ya later Gohan."  
  
"By Videl." The door closed and Chi-Chi sat down in the chair and asked,  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that I shouldn't do what I was doing, that I didn't kill him, he loves everyone and then he kinda faded. I think he used King Kai's back." Gohan said, his headache growing, and his stomach growling. He closed his eyes. "Mom, I gotta sleep, my head hurts too much . . .."  
  
"Gohan?" Chi-Chi looked at her boy in the face and found him already asleep. Chi-chi smiled. "I love you too Goku," . . ..  
  
  
  
Gohan growled and oath, he rolled down the school hallways. He didn't like using the wheel chair, he even threatened to eat a Sensu bean, but even Bulma had said it would be better to play it out for now.  
  
I'd been almost three weeks and his leg was completely healed, but not according to the doctors. "Broken legs can't heal in that short amount of time. I insist the cast remain for another two weeks, then we'll see." He'd said. Gohan wanted to blast him into nothing but his mother had threatened with the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom ©. Gohan really would be late today, seeing as he'd been staying at Bulma's for the whole time. Bulma would be driving him to school for a while, even though he was completely healed, he had to play it out, nice and slow. He growled because had to ride the elevator up to the sixth floor and then he rolled down the crowded hallways. How had Vegeta managed to brake his leg while standing? He didn't really know but he knew that he was in the papers for Hercule Satan beating the crap out of a kid. 'Kid my ass,' he thought, 'I beat you up without you even knowing it, hell, Goten and Trunks both beat you up. I wish I coulda hit that pompous ass one time, at least once . . ..' A voice interrupted his musing. He turned to see Videl.  
  
"Hi Videl." He said, moving off to the said, opening his locker.  
  
"Hows the leg?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, I hate the cast though. I've never broken a bone long enough to where one before. I keep telling that damned doctor to take it off, but he says its not healed all the way. A friend of mine checked it over, shes kind of a doctor and she says its fine, but that damn doctor says no I can't take it off." Gohan complained, the first in a while, and the only one Videl had heard that's for sure.  
  
"You really hate that thing? Why did you fight my dad?" she asked., "You could've said no you know."  
  
"And look like a coward, I think not." Gohan said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Gohan you're a book-warm, not a fighter . . .." Videl started, but Gohan interrupted her.  
  
"Look Videl, I've been training in Martial Arts ever sense I was trained under Piccolo when I was seven. Don't give me that crap about not being a fighter. I'm a fighter, I . . .. Just forget it, you wouldn't understand, no one does." Gohan rolled off a lot faster then Videl could catch up to. He made a sharp turn into the classroom, making his specially made tires from Bulma just for that, skid on the floor. He rolled quickly to the Senshi.  
  
"Gohan, its nice to see you in school again, hows the leg? That's the only thing broken still?"  
  
"No, its fine, the doctor just wants to keep it on longer just to make sure. I'm fine, can I please have all the homework I missed and I need a seat at the bottom of the risers today." Gohan asked. The Senshi nodded and handed him a thick file. Gohan rolled to the bottom of the risers and moved a chair out of the way before the class came in, and set it near the front of the room next to the teacher's desk. He rolled to his new seat and started doing the work he was given.  
  
The Senshi thought to himself, 'That boy is something else, no one else would've asked for there work and start doing it. Hes really smart, his mother must have made him study extra hard. He must be ahead of the class, hes flying through those papers.' The Senshi shook his head and looked at the door as the bell rang and the students filed in.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan hard at work on his missed homework. She walked up to the middle of the risers and took her seat next to Erasa and Sharpener. They started talking about the fight between Gohan and Hercule, which had been the topic forever now between the two and the rest of the school. Her father was paying for the medical bills and trying to fight off the media at the same time. He wouldn't do that again in a long while. She thought to herself as she answered the same questions over and over again. Five minuets before class was over, the Senshi stopped his lesson. "Gohan, you're aloud to leave early to get past the crowds so you won't be late for class." The Senshi smiled at Gohan as he finished writing on the paper. He put his stuff in his bag quickly and rolled up to the desk.  
  
I'm done with my make-up work." Gohan said, handing the work the to Senshi, whom eyes bugged at the thick folder. Gohan left the class and rolled down the hallway. His next class was history, on the second floor. He clicked the elevator button and when it opened, he punched the number two. "Gohan wait up!" Videl called, Gohan suddenly had the urge to blush. Why was that?  
  
Gohan stopped the doors and Videl stepped in. "The Senshi told me to make sure you got to your class okay." She said. Gohan just nodded.  
  
"So where have you been staying?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well you do live in the 439 mountain area, you can't very well get from there to here like you normally do now can you?" she asked.  
  
"Well no, not really, I've been staying with some friends of mine, their old family friends." Gohan answered.  
  
"Who?" she persisted, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Vegeta and his wife and son." He purposely left out Bulma's name and their last names.  
  
"Vegeta, do you mean Bulma Briefs husband?" Videl asked, shocked.  
  
"Well," Gohan gave the famous Son Grin and blushed. "Kinda sorta in a way." He mumbled.  
  
"How do you know Bulma Briefs?" she asked, her eyes bugging. Gohan wished the elevator would hurry up.  
  
"Well you see, Bulma and my dad were old friends ever sense my dad was a little boy. They went all around the world and my dad had a blast." Gohan said.  
  
"Who's your dad?" Videl asked. Suddenly the elevator rocked and dropped a few levels, then stopped. "What in the world!" Videl yelled, hitting the intercom button for emergencies. "Hello?" Videl asked, nothing but static. "This elevator hasn't been used in forever, its probably faulty or bound to be broken." Videl asked, sitting on the floor. "Were gonna be here a while. So who's your dad?" Videl asked again.  
  
"Goku,"  
  
"The SON GOKU? No wonder you thought you could take my dad. Your dad is a legion." Videl said, excited. Gohan just blushed and scratched that back of his head, what would he do now? He sure was feeling warm all of a sudden. Why did she make him blush all the time? . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gohan's getting feelings for Videl? Why did the elevator stop? Is it really faulty or is there something more behind it? Will Videl remember what really happened to Gohan and hate him for it, or will she agree with him? Read and find out in the next chapter, I think I'm gonna call it, "Saiya- jins attack, who will they strike first?" Tabi Chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya, I started this chapter soon after the last one cause I couldn't stand my own cliffhanger! ::Evil laugh:: actually I really hate all cliffhangers so I decided to fix it in this chapter, Warning, I have an excessive compulsive disorder with the following, Writing, Reading Cliffhangers ::Evil laugh:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 The Saiya-jins attack! "Ya, hes my dad." Gohan said slowly, then he felt the strong Kai's above him. His head whipped around so fast that it shocked Videl. Gohan stood up on his casted leg and powered up slightly.  
  
"Whats going on? Gohan sit back down, you'll hurt yourself . . .." Videl never finished her sentence. Gohan felt the strange Kai's so he spiked his Kai several times getting the Z-Fighters attentions. Then the roof of the elevator was ripped off and Gohan powered up. The Saiya-jins dropped in, crushing the wheel chair. The cast couldn't stand Gohan's leg, so it disappeared into nothing, dissolving.  
  
"Ahh, just the Saiya-jin we were looking for." The Saiya-jin on the left said snidely.  
  
"Lottus mind your manners, we just want to borrow him for a little bit," the other man said,  
  
"Yes, Liamon." The man Lottus said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Gohan said,  
  
"Of course you are son of Kakkarott." Lottus said.  
  
"His names not Kakkarott its Goku!" Gohan growled, powering up even more, causing Vegeta to leave his training. By the time Vegeta got there, the Z- fighters watched the school evacuate because of the elevator exploding.  
  
"Whats going on wheres that brat!" Vegeta shouted at Krillen. "Hes in the elevator with Videl, there are several High Kai's in there and we've been fighting the saiya-jins out here. WATCH OUT" Krillen yelled, Vegeta dodged the Kai attack and blasted back with a big bang attack. Suddenly Gohan's Kai dropped dramatically, meaning only three things, he was several injured, knocked out, or someone else got involved that he cared about. Vegeta scrowled and headed for the elevator.  
  
Gohan growled, suppressing his Kai but gathering it in their bodies with his mind. They had grabbed Videl and were holding a Kai bomb to her chest. She had fainted a few moments ago in the explosion that was the elevator. "What do you want." Gohan growled, making a few of the Kai seeds inside the second mane, Lottus explode. The man screamed in pain then blew up, leaving nothing in its wake. "Do that again, and I'll kill her." Liamon said, moving the Kai ball closer to her, making her shirt singe.  
  
"Now, come with me calmly or else." Before the man could speek, Gohan moved quickly, he shoved the man backwards and moved to stand between Videl and the man, raising his Kai to SSJ2, something he hadn't done in a really long time, ever sense he was a little boy. Gohan took off, taking Videl with him. For some reason he felt her pain inside of him. He growled an oath and thought for a moment back to what Vegeta had said once a long time ago when he insulted Bulma by accident.  
  
'Look boy, one day you'll have a mate and you'll bond to her, and when you do, I'll make sure to insult her so you can feel what she feels. Don't ever do that to the Woman again." Vegeta had shown caring toward Bulma, something that was never done.  
  
So that's what he means, I'm bonding to Videl? I can feel her pain? She was injured in the attack? Gohan landed off somewhere and forced a sensu bean down her throat.  
  
"Brat, leave that weakling alone and help fight!" Vegeta yelled from a distance. Videl woke up and her Kai raised a bit,  
  
"I'm not a weakling!" She shouted, her anger rising to almost Krillen's level.  
  
"One day if you spar against me, I will prove to you that you are a weakling, right now is not the time. Brat hurry up." Vegeta roared, leaving, he turned SSJ1 and flew off.  
  
Videl finally looked at Gohan and was shocked. "You the gold warrior, your Gohan!" Videl was excited.  
  
"No now Videl, run and hide, there is no way you can battle them and win. Your almost Krillen's Kai level and he can barely stay in the air. Go home Videl." Gohan ordered harshly. He growled and jumped into the air, flying at the man Liamon who had dared attack Videl. He didn't understand this bonding thing but what ever it was, it wasn't like him. He felt her anger at his words, but felt her Kai go in the other direction. He quickly knocked Liamon out of the sky and went after the saiya-jin attack 18 and Krillen. He helped them out, knocking that saiya-jin out of the sky quickly and went after the others. Trunks and Goten soon appeared, and they started fighting. Soon the Saiya-jins were knocked to the ground, dead, or dying. The school was in shambled and there weren't many alive people around. Gohan felt Videl's Kai rise and went to help her, he hoped that he wasn't too late. He grinned at what he saw. Obviously he had beaten too much crap outta Liamon because Videl was getting her work out with him, even though he was really weak, he was still a bit strong for her. He decided to make him seem a bit weaker in his mind, and sure enough his movements slowed down a bit. He gave Videl some of his energy, mentally that is. He even powered down, hiding behind a rock. She soon finished him off, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Okay, I admit it, I was wrong, you can take care of yourself." Gohan said, stepping out from behind the rock.  
  
"So it really was you." She asked,  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you, I'll even let you remember what really happened a few weeks ago." He said. He released the memory and her eyes widened.  
  
"Don't worry, I healed him, if anything I got beat up worse, though it wasn't by your father. I let Vegeta do it so it would look believable that I really got hurt. I don't want anyone to know what all I did, `sides I wasn't really right in the head that day." Gohan flashed a small smile before grabbing Liamon by the scruff of the neck and flying off.  
  
"GOHAN I'M GOING TO FIND OUT EVERYTHING I CAN ABOUT YOU MISTER! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Videl screeched, Gohan laughed a bit, at least he could finally be truthful to her,  
  
"DON'T TELL ANYONE OR ELSE!" Gohan threatened, knowing that she would obey the order. Liamon on the other hand decided to wake up at the moment, but not for long. Gohan hit him hard in the neck, causing him to black out once again. He headed for the others.  
  
"Did you erase her mind?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Not yet, I'm gonna let her dwell on it for a while. Sides I had to get sleeping beauty here back to you guys, hes not dead, so we might find some answers from him as to why he attacked." Gohan suggested.  
  
"We'll do that, you go do the damage control." Bulma said from the ground. "Vegeta, better do it again, just so they won't get suspicious." Gohan was confused, Do what again? Before he could comprehend her words, Vegeta came over and kicked him hard in the shin, making sure that he powered up to SSJ2 to make it break clean and through. Gohan let out a scream of pain before crumpling to the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
"Damage control." Bulma said.  
  
"You deserved it for playing kissy face with your mate instead of fighting!" Vegeta scrowled, walking back toward Bulma. Gohan grimaced in pain and floated in the air, landing in the school next to the exploded elevator. Gohan laid down on the floor and waited for paramedics to come. Gohan acted passed out. When the paramedics came he groaned and opened his eyes slowly, making sure they looked out of focused and concentrated on his pain. "What happened son?" a medic asked him.  
  
"Elevator blew up, guess Videl got out okay, I think she thought I was behind her when she was running to get away from the flames. I think I hit my head to hard cause I coulda sworn a man with a tail was flying." Gohan groaned for effect and effectively 'Passed Out' again. Gohan was a good actor and was 'Asleep' for the duration of the ride to the hospital, the whole time talking to Piccolo.  
  
'This is another major blow to my pride ya know. I wish Vegeta hadn't broken my leg again. Man that hurt like hell and on my shin too, if I don't get a sensu soon, it could turn into a limp, and that's bad for fighting. Can I get some help, I left my bag of Sensu's you gave me in my bag, which should be in what is left of the elevator. I asked Bulma to make a book bag that could stand Kai blasts, so it should still be whole.'  
  
'No problem Gohan, just hold on for a little while, I'll get right on it and meet you at the hospital before they get there, hold on.' Piccolo quickly flew off the top of the Ambulance he was riding on and flew quickly back to the school. Quickly finding the bag, he was in time to land on the roof of the ambulance as it pulled into the hospital. He opened the door to the ambulance, shocking the hell out of the paramedics and stepping up to Gohan.  
  
"You really need to work on your speed." Gohan said, sitting up. "Vegeta and Bulma are so dead after this." Piccolo just nodded and handed him a sensu bean he had retrieved from the bag. Gohan ate the bean and sat up. "Much better. Thanks Piccolo. See ya guys." Gohan quickly erased their minds and leapt into the air. "I'm so gonna kill those two." Gohan erased the memories of the paramedics and jumped into the air, taking his bag from Piccolo's out stretched hand.  
  
"What did your father say about that kinda stuff, he even yelled at me for letting you take your anger out at that pompous ass." Piccolo said.  
  
"Alright, alright I won't kill them." Gohan grumbled, "I'm heading over to Videl's. I need to talk to her, for some reason she makes me blush a lot." Gohan said, Piccolo nodded, and turned in to opposite direction . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Not a cliffhanger cause you probably know whats gonna happen. NO I don't write Lemon's very well so done ask me to. (I'm only sixteen!) Your just gonna have to use you imagination. Anyway, the next chapter is called Chapter 4 Unexpected Bonding Alright I gotta run, Tabi Chan P.S. I am sorry that this is so short, I'll try and make it longer.! 


	4. AN

All right, this memo is only gonna be up here a few minuets. I wanted to address a memo that I received from Stoked.  
  
"The saiyans are WAY to powerful. when Vegeta cam to earth for the first time his powerlevel wasn't even 30,000. After defeating cell, Gohans power level was 70,000,000. Krillians power level at the time of cells defeat was 6,000,000. Friezas max was 4 million. Do you really expect us to believe that VIdel could defeat frieza with ease? you really need to rewrite this. videl should have a power level of AT MOST 400 (gokuos level when he fought Radditz" That was the memo exact. I wanted to know where in the story does it say that Videl Defeated Freiza, I'll go back over the chapter again. But I think you might have reviewed the wrong story or something. Btw, I wanted to say that I purposely made the Z-fighters a bit weaker because then it fits into the story much later on. I can't really explain right now without giving away the story, but it goes something like this. As it says in the summery, Gohan keeps blaming himself for his fathers death, then all of a sudden, through the wish of King Kai (I'll explain that next,) The saiya- jins attack earth. The wish I am talking about is in the serious that I just reviewed on T.V . When Namak was about to explode, and Guro died, King Kai told Kami to wish back everyone that Freiza killed, that included the saiya-jins. They appeared on a planet that was near by, it got knocked to where Vegeta-sei was, so they survived on that planet with a new King. That's all I can explain without going into further detail of the story, And don't worry those people who want to give the pompous ass a good beating, that coming up soon, right before all the real action happens. I was hoping to get a few good laughs out of this, but so far I haven't really tried. Anyway, I hope this clears up a few problems and questions. Tabi Chan 


	5. Chapter 4

I wanted to say thank you to all of you guys for the reviews, (Thanks Lady Foeseeker, ya helped me out a lot) Anyway, I'm starting the next chapter! P.S. thank you for who ever wrote me to tell me the difference between Kai and Ki! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan reached Videl's house, after searching out her Ki, and landed on the balcony outside her room. He knocked a few times and she opened the door.  
  
"Gohan?" She asked, shocked.  
  
"Hello Videl, we need to talk. Actually, were gonna talk but then your gonna have to forget." Gohan said, confusing Videl with his logic.  
  
"Umm, alright?" She stepped back a bit, not scared but angry, she had been thinking for a while and now she wanted answers. Gohan sat in the most confertable place he knew of, floating a few feet off the floor he looked at Videl.  
  
"Okay, to start, the saiya-jins you saw today were for some reason or another after me. I don't know why, so don't ask. Why they attacked you, was because you were there. A saiya-jin is an extremely strong alien from space who came here many years to destroy Earth. They sent my father here but he hit his head and forgot everything. I got kidnapped when I was younger, twice I think. Once by my Uncle  
  
Radditz and once by my teacher whom no longer kidnaps me in order to teach me stuff. Anyway, I'm half a saiya-jin, which is why I can change into what you call a Gold Fighter, but the proper name is Super Saiya-jin . . .." All of a sudden, the door banged in and in walked Hercule.  
  
"Hey! You're that weakling I fought at the school! What are you doing with my daughter?"  
  
"Science experiment." Gohan said, moving his legs under him, Hercule couldn't see that he was floating, the bed blocked his sight. Gohan planted the thought in his head saying that Videl had asked him if Gohan could come over and help her out, he had said yes, in his mind.  
  
"Ohh right, Videl said something about that. But I don't like it. You two had better not do anything other then schoolwork." With that Hercule stormed out.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Videl asked, knowing that he did something.  
  
"I'll get to that. Anyway, the saiya-jins came to Earth and fought my father, they killed my father, but he took my uncle with him. Two more saiya-jins came to Earth Vegeta and Nappa. They fought and we killed Nappa, Vegeta eventually turned good and mated with Bulma. Then Cell came, as you know in your memory of what Vegeta said, I did in face destroy Cell, but its not something I'm proud of like Vegeta is. See, I tried to ask Cell to give up, live in peace, but it didn't work, and I killed my father."  
  
"You killed your father?" Videl asked shocked, backing a few feet away from him.  
  
Gohan nodded. "If I'd only done what my father had said and destroyed him then, then my father wouldn't be dead right now and he would still be here. So I killed him when Cell killed him. His death could have been prevented if it hadn't been for me. Anyway, I left out Freiza, he came before Cell . . .."  
  
"Wait, wasn't your dad already dead?"  
  
"Ya, I was just explaining that, I had forgotten about Freiza. We went to Namak to wish Goku back from the dead with the Dragon balls . . .."  
  
"Dragon balls?"  
  
"Seven small balls made by the Namakian Gods of the Earth and Namak. You have two wishes on the ones on Earth and three on the ones at Namak. My dad got wished back and King Kai wished for everyone whom Freiza killed to come back to life, that included the saiya-jin planet which Freiza had destroyed. Well, with me being away from my parents so much, I developed a telepathic power and have been using it to wipe memories for a while now." Gohan said, his voice trailing off as he felt the strong Ki's coming toward him once again. What was going on?  
  
"I'm supposed to erase your memory, but there are strong Ki's headed this way. If you concentrate really hard on trying to find them, you can feel them too." Gohan said. Videl closed her eyes and concentrated really hard, she felt a faint feeling at the back of her mind, something getting closer.  
  
"I feel it!" she said, her eyes snapping open, but it was too late, someone came up and knocked her aside like yesterdays trash. It was a different man. He wore white armor and dark orange spandex. Gohan and the man were fighting as another sped up behind Videl. Videl registered all of this in an instant as she fell. The hit that the man had laid, was strong enough to knock her out, she passed out in another mans arms.  
  
Gohan noticed what was going on, but another man appeared and knocked Gohan around until he defeated one of them. But it was already too late. Gohan watched in horror as Videl was thrown into a pod. The man hit something then stood back. The pod closed, then took off. Gohan cursed and looked at the man with an angry expression.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" he asked, not sure why he really cared that Videl was being taken. Did he actually care for her?  
  
"I think you know where we are taking her. If you play nice and do as your told, she won't be killed, other wise we'll kill her and this planet before you can blink. Get in the pod." The man ordered, he had been losing the battle, his saiya-jin pride scolded him for using such low tactics but he had no other choice but to use them in order to survive. Gohan scrowled, he felt the high power levels heading toward them, the man's scouter went off and he said,  
  
"Now, or I'll order the pod to explode." Gohan growled but did do as he was told, none to willingly. He sat in the actually confertable pod and looked at all the confusing buttons in the pod. "We have one year of transportation. I'm putting you in stasis for one Earth month until then. In other words, you'll be locked in this pod for a month hovering in orbit around a near by planet." The man pointed to two buttons in the pod.  
  
"The red is take off, the blue is to land." He pointed to a button that was gray, "That's emergency escape should the pod malfunction," he pointed to two more buttons. "The green is to open and close the pod, don't touch it until you land, it won't open in space, and the yellow one it to contact my pod incase anything goes wrong." The last button confused Gohan a bit, but he didn't let it show on his face. "The last button, the black one, is to start the sleeping process. You won't be awake during the flight." The man hit the black button and then green, "Hit the red, I've already got the pod set on its destinations, its timed, so when you wake up, you'll be on Vegeta-sei." The pod closed and Gohan was getting sleepy already. Gohan growled he had no choice if he wanted to get Videl back. Permanently remembering the instructions in his head for later use, he pushed the red button and felt the pod take off. His head was spinning as he felt the sleeping gas or what ever it was that was in the gaseous state, begin to take effect. Gohan closed his eyes, fighting off the drug as a voice filtered from a computer off to the side.  
  
"Don't fight the sleeping stasis, you'll only have a headache when you wake up, and then you'll be useless for days." The voice said,  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked in a strong steady voice, which shocked him seeing as he was wobbling all over the place.  
  
"Cail, and you are Gohan. If your pod goes wrong, you will immediately awaken and call me over the communication. I'll wake up and tell you how to fix it . . .." That was the last thing Gohan heard as he passed out. Even though the voice over the computer kept talking, "do you understand that Gohan?" Cail asked, when he didn't get a response back, he was afraid that something had gone wrong. Then he remembered that he had hit the sleeping stasis button, Gohan was sleeping, he knew because he heard the soft snoring over the communications. Cail laughed, he didn't want to do this, because he was more of a soft kind of Saiya-jin. He sighed and cut the line and hit his own stasis button . . ..  
  
  
  
Gohan groaned, a voice had been, for the last day or so, saying that he was approaching the damn planet of Vegeta-sei. He hit the yellow button and asked Cail, "How the hell do you turn that damned voice off so a guy can get some sleep?" Gohan growled, his power level had long ago dropped to barely anything above a kitten, Cail's groggy voice came over the computer.  
  
"What? Oh, that thing, you can't, you learn to ignore it until the last minuet. Go back to sleep . . .." The voice trailed off. Gohan couldn't go back to sleep. The drug had long ago warn off and the voice was repeating itself again,  
  
"Three hours until final destination." Gohan groaned and thought of Videl, what made him go on this stupid mission again? He didn't know, he just had a deep feeling that Videl need help and quickly . . ..  
  
  
  
Videl woke in a strange pod like room. When she looked out the window she found she was staring at space. A voice had been telling her they were entering the atmosphere. She screamed as the pod rocked hard to the left, making her hit her head on the soft padding of the pod. She didn't like it one bit. She growled an oath and held on for dear life. Soon the pod landed on something soft, again knocking her to the left and she hit her head, stunning herself this time. The knock on the pod was what woke her up. "Hit the green button." A man growled. Videl looked around until she found a large green button. She slammed her hand down on it, the pod door shot open.  
  
"You didn't have to hit it so hard." The man growled, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the pod into freezing air. Videl shivered and decided she would run along side the man, even though he was practically ripping her arm off, she stayed quiet. She didn't know what was going on, but in the cloths she was wearing she was in no condition to fight for her freedom; at the moment. She growled loudly as she stumbled over another rock, or was it someone's leg? She couldn't get a good look, but she was running out of air, she regulated her breathing, timing it in breaths and in seconds, her sides soon stopped hurting as she now ran through the halls of a large house, she couldn't get a good look at it. She looked everywhere she went, looking at the man beside her she noted with a bit of pride that he was out of breath a bit, but she was still breathing calmly. The ran up a bunch of stairs and then back down the other side, he was purposely trying to wear her out, but she wouldn't succumber to his plan. She gathered her energy, for some reason she knew how to do this, she'd had a lot of strange thoughts through her head the past few minuets. She saw herself in training with a green man, Namak, a voice said in her head. Namak? Whats a Namak? But she knew that it was the green man. She pulled her energy into her, still breathing calmly, as if in a state of total meditation and calmness.  
  
Videl looked at the man next to her. His scouter was beeping slightly, she immediately released the energy and the scouter stopped beeping. He shook his head, "Fluke," he muttered, before picking up speed. Finally after about a half an hour run, they came to large room. He finally released her arms and motioned toward the door. She looked at him oddly, but opened the door with ease none the less. The man's scouter went off again, but she ignored it and entered the room. A man sat on a throne, reading some paper or another, looked up as she walked forward with pride.  
  
"Whom let you enter here?" The man asked fury in his voice.  
  
"The 3rd class baka back there." Was the first thing that came to Videl's mind, 'Where did that come from?' She thought to herself. The man smirked,  
  
"How did you know he was a 3rd class baka? You are human, you know nothing of classes!" the man asked calmly.  
  
"On Earth, it's a bad insult to anyone. Third classes are outcasts, they know nothing of anything, and `sides, it was the first thing that came to my head." She shrugged it off and looked around. "Why am I here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you see, we noticed that Gohan, as you call him, is bonding to you. We are using you, a lowly female, as bait. Gohan will do as we say and you will live, it's as simple as that." The man said.  
  
"And just who are you? Whats this bonding thing? I've got no clue as to what you're talking about?"  
  
The king of all saiya-jins, King Vegeta, grinned evilly. "I want my son back, and the only way to do that, is through Gohan. He knows my son like the back of his hand and I know that he will do anything to help free you. I know that you two are bonding. Bonding is a way a saiya-jin finds a mate. You will begin to hear his thoughts, listen to his feelings, know him inside and out. You will practically be one another, no matter how much you try and fight it, one day you two will mate, even though it won't be anytime soon, but I know that it will eventually happen. Gohan is predicable, no matter how much he tries to change and be different, he is the same as if father, as he was the same as his father, except Bardock had more guts then his son had. Now, while you're here, you'll be given some training, try and make a weakling like yourself at least feel kind of strong toward him, even though he will surpass you in every way, almost every way," he amended. "He can't have his own son." The King noticed several of his guards scouters start beeping. He removed the scouter from one and looked at the reading,  
  
"Ohh, now this is strange, when you get angry, your power level rises. Hmm, take her off to her room, allow her to change into something appropriate for training." The King waved his hand at Videl and just as a guard walked forward, Videl's anger rose even more. She would NOT mate Gohan. And she was a lot better and several things Gohan couldn't do! She growled and somehow formed a Ki bomb in her hand, it was a bit weak in standers to Gohan's, but it was enough to blast the guard whom dragged her here into, no my mistake, through the wall and the next. She formed another bomb but the King moved so fast that she couldn't tell where he was until he was right in front of her. He lightly tapped her on the neck, knocking her out cold. She fell forward and he caught her. He picked her up and tossed her carelessly toward a second class guard whom caught her easily and walked off to follow the orders of the King.  
  
  
  
Gohan felt the pod land. He growled it was about time. He pressed the green button and jumped out of the pod and into the air. Quickly he did a few stretches that everyone on the ground tried to follow but he was too quick for their eyes. Cail motioned Gohan, whom floated near him, to follow. Gohan, however, landed on the ground. He held two fingers to his head, a trick he had learned over the years, and searched out Videl's Ki. Cail was confused for a moment, he laid a hand on Gohan's shoulder, then suddenly disappeared with him. Gohan and Cail, whom immediately fell to the ground in the gravity, appeared in a gravity machine. Videl was panting; standing across from a man whom was laughing. Videl spotted Gohan and saw red.  
  
She attacked him, which shocked the man into silence. "I . . .. Will. . Not . . .. Be . . .. You're . . .. Mate . . .. I'm am better at a lot then you are!" Videl yelled, attacking, unfortunately, Cail stood up at that time and got the main force of the attack. He soon went down again.  
  
"Hiya Videl. I never said anything about mating; I don't plan to have one, so you don't have to worry about that. And I know that you are better at a lot of things I'm not. Like cooking and some fighting techniques I don't know. I know that you are stronger then Krillen now, your Ki has shot through the roof! Your getting better at this, wanna go home now so we can train properly?" Gohan asked, looking at Videl, whom was decked out in strange armor and cloths. She was slowly calming down.  
  
"Ya mean it?" She asked slowly, suddenly the man acted, he attacked. Gohan just raised his Ki to super saiya-jin two, engulfing Videl in it, and protecting her from the harmless Ki bomb.  
  
"Yep, why would I lie to you? I've told you the truth; I even let you remember the time I beat the shit outta your dad. I thought long and hard about making you forget everything, but that would be pointless because you are strong enough to fight my mental attacks now." Gohan grinned and held out his hand, his other hand reaching for his forehead, then he frowned. There was a strangely familiar Ki near by. "What the, Vegeta?" He asked,  
  
"Vegeta's father, King Vegeta." Videl said, accepting his outstretched hand. "Well, we might as well see what he wants, do you want to stay he a little longer, I can find you anywhere on this planet so it doesn't matter where you are. If I can find your Ki, then I can find you." Videl slowly nodded,  
  
"I don't want to be there when you kill the man, and if you don't I'll kill you!" Videl threatened. Gohan suddenly went Shy,  
  
"Aw Videl, you don't have to threaten me, jeez, you act just like my mother sometimes!"  
  
"I am not Chi-Chi!"  
  
"No, but you sure as hell act like her sometimes." Gohan released Videl's hand and smiled, "See ya in a few hours, try not to get into to much trouble." Gohan added the last as an after thought, thinking of all the trouble he'd seen Videl in, in the two months that he'd known her, well now it was two months and one year, not that he'd been awake during that year. Gohan locked onto King Vegeta's Ki and disappeared, shocking Videl a bit as she turned back to Corran with an evil smirk . . ..  
  
  
  
Gohan appeared directly in front of King Vegeta and grabbed his collar. Going stright to super saiya-jin, and asked very kindly, but in a demanding voice, "Why is Videl training in forty times Earth's Gravity? She can barely stand that pressure; her bone structure could be crushed if she got seriously injured. And if she dies, you should know right away, I'm gonna go after you if she dies. Now would you please tell me why I'm here." Gohan asked, it was so quiet that only King Vegeta could hear.  
  
"I want my son back here, and I need him back here soon. We want to take over a powerful planet, we need his help and he needs to except his birthright . . .." The king trailed off as Gohan dropped him, gripping his shoulder in a death grip; he held two fingers to his forehead. Gohan strained his mind, but at this range, he could barely feel Vegeta's Ki.  
  
"S`no use, his Ki's too far away, I can't instant Transmission us there. We need to be closer. If you want Vegeta, then you talk to him yourself, but to try and take him from Earth, you got two Demi-saiya-jins, a full, dead, super saiya-jin level three, his mate, and my mother to get through. And trust me, even I'm scared of the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom, ©. (Sorry, it had to make its appearance!) So you'd better watch it. I'm not sure Vegeta's into purging missions anymore, even though hes occasionally evil, but that's only cause his son keeps playing pranks on him." Gohan revealed.  
  
"We also wanted to know if you could find a way to repair our gravity machines, make them more durable." Vegeta asked.  
  
"Shoulda asked Bulma. She's the one who created them because I don't know much about them. I can try, but then Videl and I both go home, I don't know how to operate the pods much. Got it?" Gohan asked, The king nodded and Gohan released his shoulders.  
  
"I need to talk to Videl, Go to where ever your lab is and I'll meet you there." Gohan held his two fingers to his forehead and fazed out. He appeared again in the gravity room, just in time to catch a flying Videl. Videl had been knocked back by a strong punch and Gohan caught her before she hit the ground. Using his mind, he turned the Gravity off, he set Videl on the floor.  
  
"Were gonna be stuck here a while." Gohan said. "I can barely feel Vegeta's Ki, let along anyone else. They would have to power up immensely for me to lock onto it . . .. Go away!" Gohan blasted the man whom was listening intently and he got knocked out. "And even if that happened, that would mean we would have to be together at the same time. They want their gravity machines fixed, I'm not sure how to do that, but I'm gonna try. I need to find out how they knew about me, things along those lines. They know about Vegeta, his father wants him back, but I think hes in shock that Vegeta has a mate and a son . . .. So were gonna be here a while. Maybe you could train in here a while, but stay at forty times earth's gravity, anything stronger and your bones won't be able to stand the pressure. They'll be crushed beyond repair, well, not beyond; I have a small bag of sensu's on me, so don't get into trouble. I guess you'd better get some rest." Gohan finished rambling, he didn't know why, but he felt like he was embarrassed about something.  
  
"Okay, so how are we gonna get home?"  
  
"I'm gonna learn how to use a pod." He said, "It'll take a year, but we'll get home."  
  
"Okay Gohan, I'll get stronger and we can spar. I guess you could say were stranded huh?"  
  
"I guess so." Gohan sighed, it was getting harder and harder to understand his feelings toward this girl. What would he do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well. That's the next chapter! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoy the rest. Sorry this was so late cause I have school and all to worry about! Enjoy!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	6. Chapter 5

Gohan growled an oath. Every time he went anywhere he was closely followed by several guards, the same thing happened with Videl. Over the past few months they had been able to hear each others thoughts and see bits and pieces of each others memories, but that was about it. Even though they shared a room together they never did anything other then say hi to each other. Gohan camped out on the floor every night and Videl got the large bed. Gohan growled another oath as he repaired the last gravity machine with reinforced steel. He went to see the King, to tell him that he had finished, but then something caught his eye, Videl being carried into the medical bay. Gohan didn't think, he just ran toward her. Several guards stopped him yelling that if he went in there now, they would never save her. "What happened to her?!" Gohan growled. "She was training and she got hit by a blast! She was training under forty, but we never went any higher then that. It must have been too much for her, she was hit and never had a chance to dodge it. It was a stronger blast then normally, but we seriously thought that she could handle it!" The guard said. So Gohan paced and he worried, and he paced some more...  
  
The doctors were looking at each other worriedly. "We have no choice. We have to do this or she'll die." Doctor one said. "But its too risky, her body could reject it!" Doctor two said. "And she could die from the strain it would put on her body!" Doctor three said. "Either way, if we don't do something soon, shes going to die from blood lose. She doesn't have enough blood in her body to go into the chambers to heal, so we have to help her along. Already she has lost more blood then a normal human being can handle. We need to do a blood transfusion and we need to do it now, get three bags of saiya-jin blood..." Doctor one order, the others did as told...  
  
Gohan growled, something was happening to Videl, she was dying one moment, the next, something happened, she was different. She smelled like a Saiya- jin, a Demi-Saiya-jin. Gohan watched Videl's body float in the crystal clear water and turned to the doctor. "We had to use saiya-jin blood to heal her. She had lost too much blood in the process when she was hit. She would have died other wise, we had no choice but to do as we did." The doctor, number one I think, said. Gohan just nodded, watching the fluffy black/brown tail swing behind Videl. Videl was almost fully healed and Gohan was waiting for the moment to leave. The king had talked to Vegeta several times but Vegeta, for once, had replied no to each time King Vegeta asked him to come home, so King Vegeta had to either have another kid or pick someone to succeed him. Gohan saw Videl's eyes open slightly. "She will of course, have to be trained a month or so, so she can get used to her new body. In many ways her body has remained the same, but in other ways her body had been warped into something that is saiya-jin, kind of like a half-breed. Her muscles are stronger, shes gained a bit of weight because he muscles have grown in proportion to fit her body. Her DNA Make up is still human yes, but it's now mixed with Saiya-jin." The doctor continued. "You'll see slight changes in her, the urge to fight, things like that. The training shouldn't take too long. As a matter of fact we have already made up a training program for her. She should be fit for a real fight within the month...  
  
One month and one year later  
  
Gohan stepped from the pod, and Videl woke up next to him. "Gohan, I want to fight Vegeta, and I don't want to tell anyone about my being part Saiya-jin yet." Videl grinned evilly, "I wanna get Veggie-head back for all the weakling jokes in a spar." She said, Gohan nodded, he'd do anything for Videl. "Okay, sure thing Videl." Gohan said, grinning, this should be fun. Gohan and Videl flew towards Capsule Corp. Once there, Vegeta was waiting for them, along with everybody else. Vegeta took a deep breath of air, then his eyes widened. He took another sniff, then started counting Saiya-jins. "Vegeta, what are you doing!?" Bulma asked, Vegeta counted again, then took another sniff of the air, as if following a scent, he walked slowly toward Videl. Videl grinned evilly, "Hiya Veggie-head, wanna spar?" Videl's evil grin grew wider. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and he stepped back a few paces. "How in the hell did this happen!?" he roared at Gohan, "She had an accident, they had to do something, she was loosing to much blood!" Gohan defended Videl, whom was still grinning like hell. "So they gave her..." "Yep, and now I wanna fight you, for all those weakling cracks at me! I'm gonna prove that I'm not a weakling!" Vegeta growled an oath, actually quiet a few in several languages that made Bulma pull out the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom ©.Vegeta had one hell of a match on his hands as he nodded slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ohh what happens next? Guess what! I HAVE NO CLUE! PLEASE HELP ME OUT THIS FIC IS GOING DOWN THE DRAIN AND I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!! Tabi Chan 


	7. Chapter 6

Hiya, ShogunZX, I just wanted to know, HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU READ MY MIND?!?!??!?!?!?!?! ::Evil grin:: Favorite pass time, making Vegeta's life hell. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta felt something odd about Videl. He took another deep breath of air and nearly fell over in shock. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all took a deep breath too. "Hey Vegeta, is it me or does she..." Goku started "Ya Vegeta, she kinda does, a weird mix between..." Gohan interrupted. "Is Videl related to you Vegeta? She kinda smells like" Goten started, "DAD SHE SMELLS LIKE YOU!!!!!" Trunks cut everyone off. Vegeta paled. "I'll kill him, I'll cut him into little pieces and I'll kill him." Vegeta growled. "First you have to get past me!" Videl yelled, charging. Vegeta was too shocked to put up a real fight. She smelled like him! VEGETA! A ROYAL! Videl put up a good fight but with Vegeta distracted, she won with ease. "Now who's the weakling?" she mocked, turning on her heal and heading toward Gohan. Gohan was grinning like an idiot. "Good one Videl, it'll be a while before he lets that one go." Videl just grinned. "Hold on a minuet," Bulma, along with every other non saiya-jin person, ordered. "What are you talking about, Videl smells like Vegeta?" Bulma was really confused. "She was given saiya-jin blood, Vegeta's Blood to be precise." Gohan said, knowing the sense before. It'd been the only blood that was on hand at the moment. Vegeta decided to wake up at the moment. "DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL MY FATHER I REALLY WILL!" Vegeta roared. "But Veggie-chan, if you do that you'll become king!" Bulma said. Vegeta growled and oath and stormed inside. This would be a long day in deed. Videl on the other hand followed Vegeta. "Hey Vegetable head, wanna spar in the gravity room, maybe if you weren't so distracted you might actually hit me once or twice." Videl asked, wanting a real match, it was in her blood to ask for it. Vegeta was shocked but nodded, so for the next seven hours or so, Videl and Vegeta spared. In the end, shockingly, it was a tied bout, both saying so because they were hungry. Boy was Videl shocked at how hungry she actually way. Maybe her saiya-jin blood was taking over her appetite? She ate almost as much as Vegeta did at dinner, then she headed home. Vegeta was glad he finally had a person other then Kakkarott or his brats to spar with that was his level. Everyone else was too high or too low. He hoped that with his blood running through her veins she would become as strong as himself. She was almost like a blood relative now. A sister, or strangely enough a daughter.  
  
Over the next few months that's pretty much how it was. Videl's saiya-jin powers grew, along with her feelings for Gohan. Videl asked questions, Vegeta answered them like a real saiya-jin father would, reluctantly and with excessive force. (A/N ::Evil laugh:: I just had to put that in there!) Trunks and Goten were up the their old tricks again. Lets just say after three different colored hair dues in one week, Both Vegeta and Videl got tired of their pranks, and decided to play their own. Neither boy dared to play any pranks on the two again, as a matter of fact, the last time Vegeta or Videl saw the two Demi-Saiya-jins, it was the night before when Gohan and the rest of the gang were over for a picnic. Gohan had been in the room with them when they told the story to the boys, (Please refer to Trunks and a whole lot of Trouble for the story Friday 4) Trunks had already heard the story but Videl spiced it up. Quote on quote, "Can't sleep, clowns'll eat me, can't sleep clowns'll eat me" Where what both boys were mumbling for a month stright before Bulma, after many sleepless nights, assured the boys that the clowns would not eat them. This still didn't stop them from trying to kill the clowns in the parade the next day. Videl acted like Vegeta, and Vegeta acted like Vegeta. But in its odd way, Videl was still Videl and Gohan still fell in love with her.(I don't do lemons so don ask!) Over the years Videl got used to everything and everything went back to normal, except one incident with Videl and her tail.  
  
"I'M NOT CUTTING IT OFF, I REFUSE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL IF I HAVE TO CUT IT OFF! NO WAY! GOHAN STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW STOP IT THAT HURTS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY TAILLL STOP IT!" Videl had been sulking a whole month after he tail had been removed. Gohan did his best to cheer her up and in the end, it resulted in their pride and joy, Pan-chan! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay so it sucked and its still short but I have a different story to write, and I think it's a lot better then this story, which I really don't think is good! Anyway, I'm gonna put this up. Please tell me what you think of it and I know it's not really funny but I tired to make it that way. I might make a sequel in a different dimension but I'm not sure. I sprained my ankle on an over crowed bus to school so my brain isn't working properly so please shot me now and get it over with! Tabi-chan 


End file.
